


Dad and Daddy

by 5arah



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're sooo in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5arah/pseuds/5arah
Summary: I can’t even come up with a summary, it’s just domestic creek fluff/smut.





	Dad and Daddy

Craig was exhausted. 

It was currently 7:15 PM, and he’d been up since 6:30 AM, sweating his balls off in this humidity for 12 and a half hours straight. Construction work was hard. Today was especially terrible, because he’d accidentally gotten a piece of debris stuck in his eye for refusing to wear his safety goggles. Big pain in the ass that was. 

Standing before a small apartment door, he fumbled the key into the lock and turned it. He was instantly greeted by the sight of his husband in a messy apron, cutting up some bell peppers for what Craig assumed was dinner. 

“Ahem,” Craig coughed, hoping to get his attention. Usually he’d notice Craig as soon as heard the door open, but not today. He must have been really focused on preparing those veggies. 

The blond yelped, turning around. “Craig? You’re back already? Hunter, daddy’s home!” 

A little boy, who looked about 7 years old, squealed as he ran into the arms of his father, Craig. “Daddy!” 

“Hey honey,” he smiled, kissing his husband’s cheek. “Hey, little dude!” he laughed, picking the small child up. “Whatcha got there?” 

“Race car! I found it in my cereal!” the boy answered proudly, swinging his new toy around. “Vroom vroom!” 

“Oh my god,” Craig started, mouth agape. Was that… _Red Racer_? God, he really is Craig’s son. “That is so cool. But have you been doing your homework?” 

The boy, Hunter, tensed up at his father’s sudden question. Craig just smirked, knowing full well what his son’s answer will be. “… uh-uh.” 

“Tweek!” Craig yelled, causing Hunter to flinch in his arms. “You’re supposed to help Hunter with his homework!” 

“I’m trying!” Tweek shrieked defensively, attempting to soothe the startled boy by rubbing circles on his back. “It’s not my fault he isn’t interested in school like a certain someone I know.” 

“Huh? Who?” Tweek didn’t know a lot of people, except for Craig’s good friends from work who he’d sometimes invite over for football night. Has he been seeing others behind his back?

Tweek raised an eyebrow. “Well, he’s really tall, for one. He also has black hair, and blue eyes.” 

What? That’s exactly his type! But Tweek would never cheat on him, right? Of course he wouldn’t, what kind of insecure question is that? “He sounds just like me. Is he in love with you too? Do I have to kick his ass?” 

“… it _is_ you, you idiot. Also, language!” 

Hunter giggled, feeling the scruff on Craig’s chin. “Daddy said ass!” 

“Hell yeah I did!” Craig flipped the boy off, and the boy happily returned the rude gesture. 

“Craig! Stop!” Tweek whined, grabbing Hunter from Craig’s arms and setting him down. 

Craig bowed his head submissively, reaching for an uncooked pepper. “Sorry. How’s the bakery going?” 

Tweek sighed, rubbing his temples. “I don’t know. It’s been really slow lately. I should really learn to make other things besides cupcakes.” 

“Like croissants?” Craig teased playfully, grabbing Tweek by the waist.

“Like croissants.” Tweek chuckled, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck. 

“Dad!” 

Tweek elbowed Craig in the face, earning a cry of pain from the taller man. “S-Sorry!” he apologized, frantically checking his husband for any injuries. The last thing he’d want is for Craig to show up at work with a questionable black eye. “What is it, Hunter?” 

The boy yawned, reaching his arms out for Tweek. “Sleepy. Story?” 

“Y-Yeah, let’s get you to bed.” he picked the boy up, rocking him in his arms. “We’ll finish this later, okay?” Tweek winked at Craig before disappearing into Hunter’s bedroom. 

_

“Okay, I think Hunter’s asleep.” Tweek whispered, making his way toward the queen sized bed. He poked at the lump under the covers. “Want me to warm up dinner for you?” 

The lump groaned in response, wiggling side to side. Tweek rolled his eyes. “Fine. Starve to death.” 

Craig poked his head out, mouthing a ‘rude’. Tweek giggled and gestured for Craig to scoot over. Craig did as told, making room for his husband. Once Tweek was settled, he wrapped an arm around Craig’s waist so they were spooning. “Did something happen at work today?” 

Craig shook his head, but Tweek knew better. “You never skip dinner. Something happened, right?” 

“I’m not hungry.” Craig said simply, his hand on his husband’s. 

Tweek huffed angrily, pulling out of his grasp. “I was going to give you a blowjob if something did happen.” 

“I didn’t wear my safety goggles so something got stuck in my eye!” Craig answered enthusiastically, mentally slapping himself after. Why was he so easily persuaded? Now Tweek is going to freak out. 

“Craig!” Tweek screamed quietly. “How many times do I have to tell you to alwa—“ 

“I know, I know. ‘Always wear your goggles, Craig. You could’ve been hurt, Craig. What if you had blinded yourself, Craig?’ I’m sorry, honey. It won’t happen again.” 

“That’s what you said last time.” Tweek muttered under his breath. Craig was so childish. He was worse than Hunter sometimes; at least the latter always wore his helmet out biking. But whatever, his husband worked hard today and deserves some stress relief. Tweek can lecture him some other time. “Well, I did promise you a blowjob. C’mere, tiger.” 

Craig grinned excitedly, scrambling to sit upright. Tweek quickly followed and slipped Craig’s boxers off, watching in awe as his length sprung up. “How are you already this hard?” 

Craig shrugged. “Your mouth is a magical place, babe.” 

“I’m flattered.” Tweek laughed sarcastically, grabbing his husband’s dick. Craig moaned loudly as Tweek flicked his tongue over the wet tip, rubbing his shaft. Tweek squeezed his balls in effort to shut him up, but that only made his moaning worse. “Shaddup, you’re gunna wake Hunter.” Tweek slurred, swirling his tongue over Craig’s slit. Craig nodded and bit onto his hand, attempting to silence himself. 

Tweek slowly took all of Craig’s length into his mouth, coughing when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Craig gasped at the vibration and ran his fingers through Tweek’s hair. “Mmmm,” Tweek moaned, bobbing his head. Using his free hand, he fingered Craig’s hole, stimulating his prostate. 

Craig was close. Tweek could feel him pulsating in his mouth. “S-Shit, Tweek, I’m coming—“ 

Tweek picked up the pace and sucked faster, gagging as Craig bucked his hips ruthlessly. He gave a few more thrusts before shooting his load down Tweek’s throat. Tweek continued to pump his husband’s length until Craig had to forcibly push him off; his dick was way too sensitive. 

Tweek smiled and looked up at Craig as he swallowed his cum, savoring every drop. That had to have been the hottest thing Craig has ever seen. “Fuck, Tweek, that… that felt amazing.” 

“I know.” Tweek said smugly, hopping into bed. Craig pulled his boxers back up and joined his husband who proceeded to snuggle up against his chest. “You know, we haven’t done it in a while…” he mumbled, fondling Craig’s nipple through his shirt. Craig hummed in response. “What do you say we…” 

“Dad!”

Tweek jumped at the small voice, knocking the air out of Craig’s lungs. Craig whimpered as Tweek apologized a million times, once again checking his husband for any injuries. “H-Hunter? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?!” 

“Weren’t you supposed to lock the door?” Craig asked Tweek who just ignored him. 

“Nightmare!” he cried, holding his pillow close. Tweek motioned for the child to come over, picking him up once he’d done so. “You can sleep here for tonight, then.”

Hunter crawled under the covers and made his way in-between the two. Once he was settled, he grabbed onto Tweek’s hand, and then Craig’s. “Good night dad. Good night daddy.” 

The three of them yawned in unison. “Goodnight, sweetie.” Tweek whispered, kissing his son’s forehead. 

It didn’t take long before Craig fell into a peaceful slumber, arms wrapped around his two angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed it teehee  
> I really loved writing this, because I really want kids of my own one day. I got names planned and everything (God forbid they ever find my ao3 account)  
> Also why Hunter? well I was searching for astronomy names (Cuz Spaceman Craig will never die) and a lot of the lists had Hunter  
> And I really like that name, so i just went with it, i hope u guys like it too


End file.
